Headache
by Let's Imagine
Summary: Continuation of Abhirika scene from the episode 1312, where Tarika had a headache and Abhijeet wanted to take her to the doctor.


***Headache***

"Tarika, ye file complete ho jai toh ghar chali jana." salunke said.

"Ji ji sir."

"Ab sar dard thik hai na tumhara? Orna wo Abhijeet phirse aiga or mujhe jallad keh kar jaiga."

"Kya sir ap bhi. Abhijeet toh bas aisehi.."

"Aisehi! Aisehi? Huh, Jallad kaha usne mujhe. Mai tumse jayada kam karwata hu kya?"

"Nahi sir.. Abhijeet toh bas yuhi keh rahe the... please ap naraj mat hoiye na."

"Naraj keisey na hou? Kuch bhi bol ke chala jata hai. Mai uska anahi band karwa dunga."

"Sir.. ap aisa nahi kar sakte."

"Ku nahi kar sakta? Bilkul kar sakta hu."

"Sir, sir.. mai unnhe samjha dungi na. Wo aiisa dobara nahi karenge."

"Samjha dena."

"Ji sir."

Salunke left. Tarika sighed.

"Ye Abhijeet bhi na."

"Mai bhi na kya?" Abhijeet entered.

"Tum? Tum yaha kya kar rahe ho?"

"Apka halchal puchne aya hu."

"Sir dekh lete toh.."

"Wo keisey dekhte... wo bahar gai tabhi toh mai andar aya."

"Tumhe kam nahi hai? Case solve hua?"

"Ji nahi.. ajke liye chutti. Par Tumharr boss ne toh tumhe kam de diya. Khud toh chale gain.. or tumhe yaha chor gai in files ke sath.. ye jante huye bhi kii tumhare sar mei dard hai."

"Please han Abhijeet. Tum phirse shuru mat ho jao. Mujhe ye files complete karbe do. Subha ACP sir ko dena bhi hai. Tum jao. Orna mere sar ka dard tum or bara doge."

"Mai.. mai sar dard hu tumhara?"

"Abhijeet please, sach mei bohot dard hai.. please jao. mujhe jaldi kam khatan karna hai."

"Toh doctor ke pasd chalte hai na. Ye file tum thori late submit kar dena. Mai bol dunga ACP sir ko."

"Nahi Abhijeet. Kam toh kam hai. And nahi Doctor ki jarurat nahi hai. Bus stress ke waja se. Rest kar lungi toh thik ho jaiga."

"Stress.. matlab sahi kaha tha mainee. DR SAHAB ke waja se dard hua hai tumhe "

Tarika shook her head disapprovingly and sat down to do her work without bothering to talk to him.

Abhijeet pouted and moved close to her. He saw a pain relief balm lying on the table. As she was working, he applied some of it on her forehead.

"Thanks."

Abhijeet smiled. He just watched her work... In silence.

"Waise," he said as she stood up, "sirf thanks se kaam Nahi chalega."

Tarika looked at him shyly. She was about to kiss him on the cheek when he spoke.

"Meine kiss ki baat toh Nahi ki... Par agar tum itna force Kar hi rahi ho toh le leta Hu tumse kiss."

Tarika moved away from him and crossed her arms on her chest.

"Huh!"

"Puchogi Nahi ki kya Chahiye?"

"Bolo," she said, annoyed.

"Tum kal half day le rahi ho... Subah mat aana... Seedha dopahar ko aana."

"Arrey par sir - "

"Sir se mein baat Kar lunga."

"Bilkul Nahi !"

"Tum toh baat karogi Nahi... Toh mein hi Kar lunga unse baat."

"Nahi wo phirse chid jayenge. Aur tum toh mana Bhi Nahi paate unhe."

"Buddha bacho ki tarah roothega toh mein kyu Manau usse?"

"Acha! Mein bacho ki tarah rooth jaati Hu tab toh tum aisa Nahi bolte."

"Yaar Tumhari baat alag Hai... Wo meri girlfriend thodi na hai ! "

Tarika rolled her eyes at him.

"Haan par Tumhari girlfriend ke boss Hain... Isliye unko gussa mat dilana."

"Unke gussa Aaye Na Aaye... Tum kal subah Nahi jaa rahi ho bas."

"Abhijeet ! Wo tumhara lab mein aana Bandh Karwa denge."

"Kya!"

"Thodi Der pehle wahi bolke nikle the... Wo toh meine keh Diya ki mein tumhe samjha dungi."

"Toh Matlab tumhare Saath na insaafi karte rahenge... Aur mein chup rahu?"

"Abhijeet... Chota sa headache hai... Tum kyu itna react Kar rahe ho?"

"Yaar Tarika... Saaf dikh Raha tha ki tumhe Kitna dard ho Raha tha... Aur waha sab ke saamne mein tumhara Sarr Bhi Nahi Daba paaya."

"Salunkhe sir ne dawayi -"

"Wo Murdo Ka doctor tumhe kya dawai dega!... Aur... Aur tum! Tumhe meine Kaha tha ki chalo doctor ke paas... Lekin Tumne meri ek Nahi suni"

"Phirse wahi baat!"

"Toh mein kya Karu Yaar... Mujhse tumhara Chota sa dard Bhi Nahi Dekha jaata. Jaanti ho Kitna pareshaan ho jaata Hu mein."

Tarika placed her hand on his cheek.

"Relax... Mujhe kuch Nahi hua hai," she kissed his cheek.

"Huh... Kaan kholke sun lo - you are not talking me into letting you come to the lab in the morning tomorrow!"

"Abhijeet please. Mai thik hu."

Suddenly Tarika felt nauseated and rushed to the washing room. Abhijeet followed her.

She vomited into the sink.

"Abhijeet jao yaha se."

But he didn't. He held her head as she spilled out her stomach contents.

She washed her mouth and face. Abhijeet helped her outside and made her seat on a chair.

"Ab ghar chalogi? Ya abhi bhi jansi ki rani banna hai."

"Kam.." she protested in a feeble voice.

"Tum.." He controlled his anger and dialled a number.

"Haan sir. Mai bol raha hu Abhijeet.. Tarika ne ulti ki hai or uska sar bhi ghum raha hai. Mai use ghar lejja sakta hu? Sakkta hu na?? Ye baat ap use boliye.. orna mere bat ka yakin nahi karengi wo."

He held the phone on her ear.

"Ji.. ji sir. Haan, thik hai. Mai le lungi. Thank you sir."

Abhijeet cut the call.

"Ab ho gaya Tasalli? Ab chalengi aap?"

Tarika nodded smilingly.

"Ajeeb hai.. jabtak halat bigregi nahi tabtak maegi nahi." He murmured.

He took her bag and made her stand.

"Chal sakogi na?"

"Haan."

"Sure?"

"Orna kya uthake leke jaoge?"

Abhijeet shook his head and took her in his arms.

"Abhijeet! Kya kar rahe ho?? Koi.. dekh lega."

But Abhijeet didn't listen. Tarika gave up as she's really feeling very weak

She weakly rolled her arms around his neck. Abhijeet shook his head disapprovingly, controlling his anger.

As he reached the parking lot, he signalled one of the duty drivers to open the door of his car.

He made Tarika sit inside. She rested her head against the seat, allowing her back to slide down.

"Madam ke Ghar chalo," he told the driver.

The driver was shocked. Abhijeet was used to driving his car himself. But looking at his face, the driver didn't dare to ask him anything.

As the driver proceeded to take his seat, Abhijeet too got inside the car and sat next to Tarika. He bent down and removed her heels.

"Relax Karo tum," he said in a caring tone.

Tarika smiled. Oh how she loved it when he used that caring tone for her even when his blood was boiling!

"Dekh kya rahe ho!" His attention shifted to the driver, "chalao gaadi. Apni duty Karna nahi aata toh tumhara replacement dhoondhna humare liye badi baat Nahi ! "

"S-sorry sir."

Abhijeet was about to say something when Tarika held his hand, asking him to let it be. She was the only one who could control his anger to some extent.

As the car started, Tarika felt a jerk in her head.

Abhijeet noticed this and made her head rest on his shoulder.

He kept his hand, on her head to keep it steady while the car moved.

Tarika kept her palm on his chest to make herself more comfortable. She closed her eyes, feeling easy with him holding her like that.

Ouch.

She struggled to open her eyes.

The pain in her head was intense. Throbbing.

"Tarika utho... "

She tried again.

"Aah," a moan escaped her as her eyelashes fluttered open.

She looked around. She was lying in her bed and Abhijeet was looking down at her, holding her hand.

"Aaram se," he made her sit up, "doctor aayein Hain... Ek Baar wo check Kar lein, phir so jaaana."

He knew how much she needed sleep.

"Abhijeet doctor ki kya zaroorat thi - "

Abhijeet leaned towards her and pushed the bra strap that had been displaced back beneath her top.

"Mein unko andar bulata Hu," Abhijeet left without giving her a chance to protest.

"Fikar ki koi baat Nahi hai," the doctor said after he finished checking her, "Aaram ki zaroorat hai inhe bas."

Tarika gave him an 'I told you, didn't I?' look. Abhijeet glared at her.

"Doctor Sahab... Koi blood tests wagera?"

"Nahi... Abhi toh uski koi zaroorat Nahi dikh rahi - agar headache worse hota hai ya phir aur zyaada ultiyaan aati Hain toh we'll think about it - Abhi bus araam ki zaroorat hai."

"Aaram hi toh Nahi Karti ye," he complained.

The doctor smiled and then looked at Tarika.

"Ma'am aap apna khayal rakhiye... Aapke pati Kitna pareshaan ho jaatein Hain."

Abhijeet and Tarika looked at the doctor, stunned, a slight hint of red visible on their cheeks.

But before either of them could protest, the doctor spoke again.

"Theek hai ab mein chalta Hu."

"Mein aapko bahar tak chhod deta Hu.

When Abhijeet came back to her room he found her near her cupboard.

"Kya kar rahi ho tum?" Abhijeet asked angrily, moving close to her.

"Change karna hai." She said in a week voice.

"Hato tum.. mai nikal deta hu."

"Maii kar lungi na."

"Uff.."

Abhijeet took out her night dress and closed the cupboard.

"Ye lo.. kar lo change."

"I need to use the washroom too."

"Okay... ao.."

"Mai kar lungi."

"Sure?"

"Haan baba."

Abhijeet nodded and let her inside the bathroom.

Tarika came back after getting freshed and changing the dress. Abhijeet had already set the bed for her. Tarika smiled.

"tum kuch khaogi?"

"Please, Abhijeet. Bilkul man nahi hai."

"Acha thik hai so jao. Come."

Tarika lied down in bed. Abhijeet turned off the lights, set AC's temperature and taking out the bam sat beside her.

"Tum ne change nahi kia?"

"Kapre nahi hai."

"Oh.. ek haii sayad.. let me see..."

"Sshh Tarika.. leti raho. Tum so jao. Mujhe jana hai. I won't stay."

He wouldn't stay? Well, he must had some important works then.

"Toh phir tum jao na.. I am fine now."

"Sshh Tarika. Mai chala jaungga, tum so jao pehle."

"Okay."

Tarika smiled and closed her eyes.

The touch of his gentle hand on her forehead was way too much relaxing. Soon she drifted into deep sleep.

Abhijeet kissed her forehead, covered her with sheet. He then brought water in a jug and a glass and kept them on bed side table. He silent her phone and then after confirming everything is okay he left the house locking the door behind him.

 **AN: We are overwhelmed with your reviews. Keep supporting us. Thanks a lot.** **And if you want to read something on Abhirika from our side- let us know.** **Waiting for your reviews.**


End file.
